


Star-Crossed Reunion

by MythicWolf



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Airports, Best Friends, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicWolf/pseuds/MythicWolf
Summary: Two lovers meet again after months separated. The war is over, and it's finally time for them to reunite with love in the air. Old scars still haunt them, but when they are faced together, nothing can stop them.
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Star-Crossed Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I wrote this for a wonderful guy called Sheppard for a secret Santa gift in a Discord server of mine! Hope you enjoy, dude!

We're all afraid of something

But it's okay

Because we overcome fear

And find love in ourselves

And love for the future

* * *

Gotta get on the plane now. See you in a few hours, love ya.

Love you too, be safe!

"Why the long face, man? You're gonna get to see him soon!"

Fox looked up from his phone, where Bill was staring with a raised eyebrow from the driver's seat. Fox huffed and rested his elbow on the lowered car window where the Cornerian skyline whipped past in streaks of color.

"Nervous," Fox mumbled before putting his phone back in his pocket. "Anxiety's hitting me."

Bill shook his head and smiled. "It'll all be fine, dude. Just you wait and see."

"I've been telling myself that since the aparoids." Fox scratched at his ear and sunk into the passenger seat. "Anxiety always gets to me."

"It's way better than when we were kids! It was so hard to get you to do anything without worrying, or worse." Bill's smile turned a little somber, and his ears dropped.

Fox laughed, but it was dry. "Blame faulty genetics, I guess."

"No wonder they always say you're different in the skies." Bill changed lanes on the highway and sent them down towards the spaceport. The sun was high in the sky, but the air was bitingly cold and cruel that afternoon.

Fox just shrugged. "Whatever they wanna think of me." He clasped his hands together and fiddled with his thumbs. "You're right, though. I am better than before."

"Was it the aparoids, dude?" Bill's ears perked. "Or the Lylat Wars?"

"Nah. Those nightmares still show up, even now." Fox rubbed his head. "A year of rebuilding hasn't done shit to help my mind."

"Me neither, man. Glad the army discharged me." Bill sighed, and Fox set a hand on his shoulder.

Let's try to be just a bit more positive!

"And now you get to be a real civilian!" Fox exclaimed as he gestured at the cityscape around them.

"Oh boy, it's the best." Bill's voice was flat, and Fox couldn't help but laugh.

Not everyone is all for domesticity, I guess.

"Enough about that!" Bill changed lanes again and took the on an overpass that rose above the highway and twisted them around the spires like a spool of string in a maze. "It's finally the big day!"

Fox chuckled and shook his head as flashes of grey fur appeared in his head. A bright purple eye and a cocky smile warmed his chest and softened his grin into a smile.

"Yeah." About damn time, too.

"Sorry I had to crash the party."

Fox scoffed. "Don't be! Not your fault I can't drive!"

Bill snorted. "How unheroic of the great Fox McCloud, savior of the Lylat System. Best pilot around and he can't drive a simple car!"

Fox shoved his shoulder and crossed his arms. "Never been on the ground long enough!"

"Until now, Mr. Employed." Bill snickered. Fox rolled his eyes and focused on the city below them. The ground was so far away, like a kingdom filled with ants.

"I carpool with Peppy!" Fox shot back after a moment.

"And when the old dude retires? You gonna walk to the Academy?" Bill's tone was playful, but it struck a chord within Fox. He crossed his arms and looked down at his feet.

"That's a good question." Fox furrowed his brows as a sinking feeling tried to envelop him and drag him under. He shook it off with ease and focused on his breathing before it could get worse. It's nothing that'll harm you, Fox.

Bill frowned at Fox. "Hey man, I didn't mean to-"

Fox held up a hand. "No, you're right. Can't rely on the old geezer for everything, can I?" He grinned. "I'll figure something out."

I always do, don't I?

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence after that, with Fox content to retreat into his head while he listened to the trashy rock music blaring from the car radio.

We finally get to see each other again… it's been too long.

Equal parts excitement and nerves filled Fox's stomach and left him biting his lip. What would everyone think of Fox for bringing him? Would they hate him? He shifted in his seat and almost reached for his phone, but decided against it. At least Bill is fine with all this, I guess.

The buildings grew shorter and shorter, and soon enough the spaceport came into view ahead of them. It was a stout structure, barely three stories tall, and it was long. The terminals extended like spiderwebs in all directions.

"Isn't the Great Fox collecting dust over here?" Bill asked as he turned the music down. They took an exit and the traffic grew heavier the closer to the ground they got.

Fox nodded. "There's a private hangar out there where it's waiting on repairs." Whenever we get the money for them.

"Think you'll need to use it again someday?" Bill asked, voice quiet.

Fox was quiet for a moment. He let out a shaky breath. "I sure hope not." His fists were clenched in his lap, so he forced himself to relax even as flashes of war and death filtered through his mind.

"Hey man, it's okay. Focus on the now, remember?" Bill reached over and rubbed his back. "That crap's in the past, dude."

"Right, yeah." Fox shook his head to dispel the clouds hanging over his mind. "It's supposed to be a good day."

"That's what I'm talking about, dude!" Bill grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

Fox smiled back. "Take us back to my apartment when we pick him up?"

"You don't wanna head straight over to Krystal's?" Bill cocked his head.

"Nah. I'll let him unpack first." Fox smiled at him before looking out of the window again. His smile quickly dropped into a grimace while the butterflies returned and sent his stomach twisting into knots. He cursed his anxiety, but there was nothing to do about it.

"Alrighty, not a problem!"

The exit diverged into two roads, and Bill turned towards the one that led to the spaceport. The scale of the city grew and grew until they turned into a few of the countless tiny ants of the kingdom of spires. Up in the sky, he could catch a few spacecraft making their way to and from the station.

The car came to a stop long before they reached their destination, however. Bill cursed under his breath as he looked around at the traffic.

Fox looked at the time on his phone. "Well, good thing we got here early."

Bill shrugged. "It's always gonna be crowded like this, man."

"Doesn't help that everything just got rebuilt, either." Fox pointed back to the city as he spoke.

"Darn tourists." Bill snapped his fingers and huffed, but he couldn't keep a smile off of his face. Fox snorted.

"Guess it's our fault for living here, being 'heroes' and all." Fox shook his head. "Can't tell you how many brands are floating around the city with my name on em."

Bill's eyebrows shot up to the ceiling. "Are they allowed to do that?"

"Can't exactly copyright my own name."

"Yeah, guess so."

Bill was able to turn off if the road and they managed to find a parking spot in a maze of a parking garage close to the spaceport. Fox got out of the car and stretched his arms before zipping his coat up.

"Damn, it's cold!" Bill complained as he hugged himself.

"Should've worn a thicker jacket." Fox chuckled as he started to walk out of the parking garage with Bill hurrying to catch up with him. He was shivering in his thin grey jacket and gloves.

"Wasn't ever cold when I was on Katina, dude! This isn't fair!"

"Well come on, you big baby. We'll take the tram to the spaceport." Fox pointed to a tram stop right outside the parking garage, where a small group of people was waiting. He slipped on a pair of sunglasses from his pocket and pulled his hood up.

They joined the crowd and waited in the bitter cold for a few moments before a tram stopped and opened its doors. Fox and Bill chose a corner away from everyone else and sat on the plastic seats, taking in the heat of the compartment. The tram lurched into motion and they were off.

"Where do we need to go to pick him up?" Bill asked.

Fox opened his phone and pulled up a map of the spaceport. He hummed. "He said he was coming out of terminal F, so I'd say here." He pointed to a tram stop on the map towards the left of the spaceport's massive lobby. A bubble with the letter F was stamped just above the stop.

"Well, guess we'll be on this a little bit. When's the flight get in?" Bill was looking out of the window across from them as he spoke, which showcased a picturesque view of the city in the distance.

"Little under an hour from now," Fox replied after checking his phone. "No delays, surprisingly. Weather on Macbeth was oddly clear this morning for takeoff."

"Damn, really? There have been so many dust storms over there, right?" Bill leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"Increased mining operations will do that to a planet." Fox shrugged. "If they wanna ruin it even more, so be it."

"Lots of planets have turned out that way, huh?"

"Too many wars. It makes me wonder…" Fox trailed off and looked down at his hands.

"Wonder what, dude?"

Well, already said this much. "It makes me wonder how many more wars it'll be before there's nothing left to save."

The wars left a pit in Fox's stomach that nothing could dream of filling. When he looked at Bill's hardened eyes, he knew Bill felt the same.

"Well… I'm pretty sure the system has had its fill of trying to destroy itself, yeah? Three threats in one decade are enough!" Bill forced a grin out as his eyes softened, and it made Fox's shoulders relax just a bit.

"Let's hope so." Fox laced his fingers together. "Hmm, maybe a new mercenary team will show up next time." He smiled and nudged Bill.

"We can only hope, huh?" Bill nudged him back.

"I just wanna retire!" Fox complained. "Someone can make a new team next crisis. I'll just sit it out."

Bill threw his head back and laughed. "I think Pepper would find a legal way to rope you guys into fighting."

Fox grimaced and nodded. "He has a way of… 'coercing' us to do stuff for him." And it never feels good to do.

"Can't you guys just say no?"

Fox shrugged. "Pay is good, he pulls the dad card a lot too. Peppy also has a soft spot for him." He grinned. "It's outta my control."

Bill clapped Fox on the shoulder. "Try saying no next time, dude! I'm sure he'll listen!"

Fox raised a brow. "Would he?"

"It's worth a try, at least!"

Fox stroked his chin as anxiety pooled around his mind. "Guess so." I hope it won't even have to come to that.

The tram stopped and started a few times as they traveled, depositing and gaining passengers as it went. Fox couldn't help but smile a little as they got closer to their destination, his tail wagging behind him.

"So did ya get him a gift?" Bill nudged Fox and waggled his eyebrows.

Fox smiled. "What, for the holidays? Course!"

"Oh, what is it, dude? Can ya tell me?" Bill clapped his hands together as he begged.

Fox shook his head. "Afraid not. It's personal to the two of us."

Bill seemed to deflate on the spot. "Oh, alright. Hope it's a good one, then."

"Me too." The small box in his pocket seemed to gain weight when he thought about it, and so he put the thought in the back of his mind.

The tram finally stopped at their destination, and the two got up and left it. They came upon a massive lobby that was filled to the brim with all sorts of travelers from all over the system. Fox caught the scents of food vendors from every planet, and he lost count of how many species of Lylatians were milling around each other in a great sea of life.

Fox grabbed Bill's arm and jostled through the crowd until they reached a bench that was near the terminal exit. They sat down next to a young avian who was wearing headphones and staring at her phone.

"Let's hope we can find him when he gets here!" Bill exclaimed over the noise of the crowd.

"C'mon, he's not that hard to miss!" He doesn't exactly fit in with the idea of a normal civilian, anyway.

"Is that just because he's like… way taller than everyone, man?" Bill narrowed his eyes and cocked his head. Fox just punched his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever fuels your starship." Fox stuck his tongue out at Bill.

"You just don't wanna admit I'm right." Bill crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling.

"Because you aren't right!" Fox crossed his arms as well and looked away with the most hurt face he could muster.

The act didn't last long, however, and the two quickly burst into laughter as they pushed each other around a bit. Fox's chest lit up in warmth as fractured memories of his childhood surfaced in his mind.

"Dork." Fox grinned.

"Nah, you're a dork." Bill wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Biggest dork to have ever lived."

Fox sighed and let it happen. "You win this round." He reached up and flicked Bill's ear. "We'll see how the next one goes." He then relaxed back into the seat with the warm weight of Bill at his side.

Despite the crushing noise of the airport, Fox felt strangely at peace. The warmth of his best friend at his side and the thought of who was coming seemed to make his worries fade into the background of the crowd shifting around them.

It's been way too long since it's just been us hanging out. Maybe this is what I needed.

"Just like old times, huh?" Fox asked.

"No kidding, man. Just like when we were little." Bill nodded. "Playing at the park for hours while your dad watched us… going to school…"

"Having a sleepover at my place every Friday." Fox closed his eyes as he pictured it in his head. It all felt like it had only happened yesterday, the memories were so fresh in his head. "We were so free and dumb back then."

"I think we're still pretty dumb if ya ask me," Bill replied with a chuckle.

Fox huffed out a small laugh. "Probably."

"Oh, I think the flight is almost in." Bill pointed up at a massive television screen up above them, hanging from the ceiling. Flight times were being displayed on it, and sure enough, Fox could see the flight in question towards the top.

Fox squinted. "It's what... Ten minutes away?"

"Think so, yeah."

Fox's tail started wagging as he grinned. It felt so close, yet so far away! "Great! Uh, I mean good. Wonderful. Spectacular."

It was Bill's turn to roll his eyes. "Who knew the great Fox McCloud could be such a lovestruck idiot?"

"Who knew the amazing Bill Grey could judge his friends so hard?" Fox was smiling as he spoke, and Bill feigned hurt as he clutched at his chest.

"Betrayed by my own best friend! How dare you, dude?"

"All's fair in love and war, Bill." Fox slapped him on the back.

"Quite literally in your case, eh?"

Fox opened his mouth to make a retort, but Bill's words sunk in just before. "I… yeah. Yeah, you're right."

Another victory to Bill. Damn.

Fox didn't bother to come up with another comment. Instead, he crossed his arms and waited. The time seemed to crawl by at a snail's pace, and he found his chest getting tighter and tighter until it felt fit to burst. He tried to take deep breaths, but it was just too much to bear as his calm demeanor finally started to crack.

Come on, hurry up!

Bill set a hand on his shoulder, and Fox felt himself relax a bit. He looked over at Bill and smiled.

"Thanks."

"No point in working yourself up! He'll get here when he gets here, dude."

"Yeah, okay." Fox nodded.

He crossed his legs and took some proper deep breaths. They did well to keep his internal rhythm steady and strong, and he felt his muscles relax and nerves unwind just a bit.

And then it was time.

Fox watched as the flight description on the board changed from "Arriving on time" to "Arrived," and his heart leaped into his throat.

"He made it safe!" Fox exclaimed as he pointed up to the board, and Bill chuckled and gave him a thumbs up.

Now comes the rest of the journey.

Fox made himself calm back down as he uncrossed his legs and leaned back on the bench. A moment later, his phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out.

A text message.

We made it, about to get off the plane.

Fox smiled and typed back.

Awesome! Me and Bill are waiting in front of the terminal. See you in a sec!

Okay. Love you.

Fox's face heated up as he grinned.

Love you too.

"He's on his way." Fox barely restrained the excitement in his voice.

Bill got up. "Well, we aren't gonna see him if we stay here. C'mon!" He beckoned Fox to follow.

Fox got up and followed him as they wormed their way through the crowds to the exit of the terminal. The path became clearer as they got closer to the exit until there were only a few groups of people milling about, waiting on friends and family as well.

Fox leaned against a pillar extending from floor to ceiling and whistled to himself. He tapped his foot on the floor, but his tail was thrashing about wildly behind him. He took another breath and forced his tail to stay still.

And then Fox saw him.

He was the same as ever, tall and intimidating with his eyepatch and piercing purple eye. His gait was calm, almost leisurely, as he took his time walking down the terminal with a suitcase in hand. The one giveaway to his mood, however, was the tail thrashing about behind him.

"Wolf!"

He cracked a smile. "Fox!"

Fox's chest swelled as he ran up to Wolf and embraced him with all his strength. Wolf's arms encircled him and held him as they both laughed.

"You're really here!" They said at the same time before laughing some more.

Fox breathed in Wolf's scent, a mixture of sandalwood, leather, and something so uniquely him. Fox smiled into his chest.

"How've ya been?" Wolf asked when they separated.

"Been good, even better now." Fox's smile grew soft and he reached up to kiss Wolf's cheek. "I missed you."

"Aww, I've missed ya too!" Wolf kissed his cheek back. "A month too long away."

Fox grasped Wolf's free hand. "Won't have to worry about that anymore!"

Wolf nodded. "Got that right." He squeezed Fox's hand.

Bill cleared his throat from behind them. "C'mon now, lovebirds. We got places to be!"

Wolf rolled his eye and grinned. "Hey, Bill. How ya been?"

Bill shrugged. "Getting by, man. Glad to see you doing okay." He slapped Wolf on the shoulder and smiled.

"Same to you!" They started walking away from the terminal and towards the baggage claim that was close to the tram station.

"Did you have a good flight?" Fox asked as they walked.

"Same as usual. Cramped, bumpy, and annoying," Wolf replied.

Fox laughed. "So much worse than piloting it yourself."

"You got that right, Fox."

The three of them squeezed through the crowd huddled around the baggage claim until they could reach for the conveyor belt. Wolf crossed his arms as he watched the baggage move through.

"Bill drive you here?"

"Sure did. We're headed to my apartment after this. Then Krystal's."

"Oh, right." Wolf's expression didn't change, but his voice lost its emotion as he responded. Fox frowned.

"I- If you don't want to, that's okay! We can just stay at home!" Fox put on a smile and touched his shoulder.

Wolf shook his head. "Nah, it'll be fun! I get to meet the guys who wanted me dead for near on a decade, is all." Wolf chuckled before he walked close to the conveyor belt and grabbed his large suitcase.

"Wolf…"

Wolf laughed again. "I'm kidding, Fox! I think it'll be fine." He set a hand on Fox's shoulder and stared into his eyes. "We'll be alright, I promise."

Fox found some of his worries melt away in that warm gaze. "Okay."

"We ready to go?" Bill motioned towards the tram stop, and Fox and Wolf nodded.

They walked over to the station just as a tram arrived, and piled in with countless other travelers until they got corralled into a corner. The tram took off a second later and the scenery outside the window changed from the terminal into a dark tunnel.

"This how Corneria normally is?" Wolf asked with a grunt as someone jostled his side.

"More or less." Fox shrugged and reached up to hold the bar above them. "Big ol' city."

"Never been much for em, really." Wolf grinned and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Bill hummed. "Never woulda pegged you for a country boy."

"Yeah, well. Don't like most people. Too loud." He nodded in the direction of the crowd.

"You get used to it. You did wanna live with me, too." Fox winked at Wolf, and he rolled his eye.

"Yeah, yeah. Anything for my dork of a boyfriend." Wolf reached up to Fox and held his hand. Fox's heart melted as he squeezed it.

"You're insufferable." Fox chuckled and hid his face in his free hand.

"Yet you still love me."

Fox sighed. "You got me; I do love ya."

"You dudes are adorable!" Bill's voice was genuine as he grinned at them. Fox felt his face heat up and he scratched the back of his head. Wolf, however, was just smiling as he held his hand tighter.

"Bill... You're embarrassing, man."

Bill barked out a laugh. "I'm just happy for you!" He leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "Seriously, I haven't seen you this happy in so long."

Fox blinked. "What?" That can't be right.

"Seriously, dude! You haven't smiled this much since before… before your dad died."

"Oh… really?" Fox did his best to recall how he felt.

It was hard to, considering he had to do more important things back then rather than consider his feelings. There were wars to fight, battles to win, enemies to overcome! Why would he need to worry about something so small?

…Oh. Okay, yeah.

"When was the last time you've been on the ground this long?" There was a quirk in Bill's mouth as he spoke.

"Since Dad died." The pieces really started clicking together then.

"Well, there ya go." Bill sighed. "Just be sure to enjoy yourself, man. Be happy."

"Alright, alright! I will!" Fox gave him a thumbs up.

What did I do to deserve such an awesome best friend?

Wolf cleared his throat. "You really haven't been here in that long?"

"Yeah, not since before the Lylat Wars. Busy being a mercenary, you know?" Fox grinned.

"That probably wasn't your best call." Wolf raised a brow at him as he frowned. "Even I took breaks from being a merc."

"Hmm. Was it mercenary, or pirate?" Fox scratched his chin and furrowed his brow, which earned only a snort from Wolf.

"Guess it depended on my mood." Wolf stuck his tongue out at Fox. "But seriously, try to stay on the ground for a while."

"With you here, I wouldn't dream of taking off." Fox took Wolf's hand with both of his own. There was then a softness in Wolf's eye he hadn't seen much before. He made sure to commit every part of it to memory.

I got so damn lucky with this guy. Who could want anyone else?

Fox must have gotten too lost in the beautiful work of art that was all of Wolf because soon enough he was ripped away from that picture and shoved out of the tram and into the frigid winter air. The parking garage was in front of them, so old and simple as compared to the angular airport.

"You two really are gonna be the death of me." Bill shook his head and started walking towards the building, the other two on his heels.

Fox looked over at Wolf and shrugged before grabbing his hand.

They reached the car and loaded all of the luggage into the trunk. Bill and Wolf got in, and Fox hesitated for a moment in thought before he shrugged and got in the back with Wolf.

"So… we sharing the bed?" Wolf asked once everyone was situated with more than a little mischief in his voice.

"No, you're sleeping on the floor," Fox deadpanned. Wolf chuckled and slapped his shoulder.

Wolf then leaned in to whisper in Fox's ear. "We can still get down to it on the floor if you want. I don't mind."

Fox's face caught fire and he covered it with his hands. Wolf's voice was husky and sultry and Fox almost lost his ability to think in that second. All he could do was nod and try to reboot his brain.

He did not just say that! Oh gosh!

"Do I want to know?" Bill asked with concern laden in his voice.

"No…" Fox avoided Wolf's gaze. He didn't even need to see to know there was a shit-eating grin next to him.

He still didn't pull away when Wolf reached for his hand, however.

The scenery shifted from the parking garage to the traffic of the airport and finally to the traffic of the city as Bill put them back on the highway. Fox smiled at the sun as it cut through the skyscrapers and left an orange glow on everything, turning the skyline into melted gold. Something about the atmosphere left a comforting warmth in his chest.

"Hey, Fox." Wolf's voice permeated the silence and startled him.

"Y- yeah?" Fox took a breath and tried to ignore the sudden pounding in his ears.

"How's the city been doing since the aparoids?" Wolf was staring out of the other window as he spoke.

"Most of it is rebuilt. Couple projects are still going on, but it's recovered for the most part."

"What about the government?" Wolf pointed at a billboard that held an image of General Pepper, all heroic and godlike while he saluted.

"Dictatorial as ever." Fox grimaced as he gazed upon the picture. "Pepper recovered and is still keeping control of everything.'

"Even though the war is over?"

Fox snorted. "He's using 'the potentiality of more conflict' as an excuse to hold power. I just think he's growing senile."

"That's still a dangerous combination." Wolf's voice sounded tired, like he was a hundred years older than he really was. Fox set a hand on his back and rubbed circles on it.

Too true.

"We'll just have to see what happens." Fox shrugged. "Not much else to do."

His chest tightened at the thought of Pepper. If he continued to grasp his power like this, what could happen? Could something like the Lylat Wars happen again?

Flashes of countless warzones echoed through his mind. He shuddered.

Never again.

Wolf seemed to sense his unease, as he leaned over and rested his head on Fox's shoulders. "Sorry, too dark, huh?"

Fox let out a shaky laugh. "Probably."

"I'll reign it in for ya."

"Thanks, babe." Fox let his shoulders drop and his teeth unclench.

The silence returned, and this time Fox felt at peace with Wolf right there next to him. It was like a piece of his soul that he didn't even know was missing just fell back into place and allowed him to relax.

Seven years ago, I would've punched someone if they said I would fall in love with Wolf.

I don't think it could've ever been anyone else, though.

"Do you think you'll be ready to introduce me to that family of yours tonight?" Wolf's voice was soft while he stroked Fox's hand with an impossible gentleness.

"I… don't know. I hope so?" Fox shrugged, but Wolf just brought him closer until they were huddled together.

"Hey, I'll tell you a secret." Wolf grinned and lowered his voice. "I'm not ready to see them."

Fox's eyes widened. "What? Then why did you agree-"

"Because I love you, pup."

"Aww, Wolf…" Fox looked over at him. "That's the only reason?"

Wolf nodded. "If I love you, there's nothing that'll stop me." He grimaced and closed his eye. "Sorry, that was fucking cheesy."

"Wolf, I loved that!" Fox kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Heh, if ya say so." Wolf kissed him back. "Seriously, you don't have to be ready. It's still okay to back out."

Fox didn't hesitate to respond. "Nah, you're right. I love you too."

He closed the gap between them and kissed Wolf while he wrapped his arms around his neck. He might've heard Bill gagging from the front, but he chose to ignore it.

Things would be okay.

It could have been an eternity before they broke apart with stupid grins on their faces, it didn't matter. It didn't matter that they just made out in the back of Bill's car, either.

"Let's head straight over to Krystal's, Bill. Unpacking can wait."

Fox caught a glimpse of a grin from Bill. "You're the boss, dude."

Wolf smiled and pressed his forehead to Fox's. "We've got this. We got each other."

"Always?"

"Always."

Fox felt the weight of the box in his pocket, and he knew the time was fast approaching. Only a little bit longer.

"I guess we can handle one little party, then." Fox smiled and kissed Wolf's nose.

"Hell yeah, we can."

That anxiety that had a constant presence in Fox's mind was just background noise in Wolf's presence. He let himself relax in the lover's embrace and just… exist there in his warmth.

"I love you, Fox."

"I love you too, Wolf."

It was perfect.

He's perfect.


End file.
